Black Wedding
by Desenchanter
Summary: After ten year of commitment adultery seems a bit too appealing to the happily married friends. Non-AU.


**Summary: **After ten year of marriage _adultery _seems a bit too appealing to the happily married friends. Mildly bleak. Non-AU.  
**Pairing:** Non-canon/Kagome x Miroku  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings:** Mild Lemon & Mild Language  
**Song:** Black Wedding by Meg & Dia  
**Word Count**: 1,680

* * *

|.x.|** B**_lack_** W**_edding_|.x.|

Ten years of matrimony wasn't as blissful as they would have thought. Ten years of arguing, ten years of fighting, ten years of some good times, ten years of some pretty bad times, too. All in all, the fairytale affect wore off after four—tops. Did you really think that they'd live happily ever after once reality set in? In truth nothing like it is in in books, plays, and shows. In reality love isn't undying, love is fleeting, then there's toleration of what the other would be doing and the occasion _ping_ of what once burned so heavily in their hearts.

_**You, were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
Ironic sure, but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.  
You, say crying weakens my immune system, don't forget that if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?  
I said, if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?**_

All in all, though, they still loved their spouses. As much as any could after ten years it's just… the passion was gone. The thrill had ceased, no one hunted demons anymore, there was no kick of adrenaline to aid them, there was just life. Dull, everlasting life in Feudal Era Japan. Who knew it could be so _boring_? Neither of them, they always thought after Naraku was done, after they could be with the ones they loved so much, that all would be as happy-dappy as ever. Yet… that didn't hold true.

She let out a minute moan as she moved her hips along with the ever so skilled man's thrusts. He let his once-cursed hand wonder to its favorite spot on any woman, particularly the priestess below him. He let out a groan as he pried her thighs open more. _This_ made them feel again. _This_ made them feel the danger of the old days. Who would have known they'd become junkies for the ecstasy of a chemical rush so much so they _had_ to do something wrong? Something that they thought—well, _she_ thought she'd never do? Who could really be surprised _he'd_ commit such a dirty deed?

_**It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not the violins or the words the pope was saying.  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but no drunken story or real hallelujahs.  
Some people swore they saw the devil while most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding, with those blessings all around.**_

How wrong, how wretched of a woman she had become to steal from her best friend like she was. Not that she knew, no one knew, not even her husband with his infamous sense of smell. They were very careful with their choice of locations, always a place that they wouldn't be caught—most likely, you see, it was that _small_ chance they would that made them feel even more alive. She shouldn't get that burning, building sensation of _need_ in the pit of her gut as her friend's husband beat into her, as her hands rummaged through his black locks instead the silver ones they should, or the wonderfully wicked moan she adored to hear whenever she kissed his _human_ ears as his warm breath pounded against her skin.

_She_ wasn't the one that bore the driven man above her three children. _She_ didn't even give her husband any, was that why it didn't matter? Would she be doing this if she had a child of her own like she so desperately wanted for all these years? Would the enchanted affect still linger then? Maybe, maybe not, she'd never know. There was just that rift between him and her, an unspoken 'if only, if only'. He wanted some, she yearned for _just_ one, but it would never be. It wouldn't be from lack of trying, she could tell you that much. He didn't hold it against her, either, because he didn't know if it was her or him. Now, _she_ knew, it was her, not him, since she started to mingle with the monk she had never once been blessed with what she wanted most... Would it be the same if it was from him and not her hanyou?

Still, her husband loved her all the same, not as intensely as ten years ago but it wasn't due to their lack of little darlings running around—it was just time. Time eroded away everything, the good, the bad, and the in-between…

_**So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6.  
It's not all roses like your mama said, we're not spoon fed anymore.  
So you gonna tell all our kids I was an accident?  
Ironic true, but thats the way you act when you're upset  
So let's take this outside.**_

The arching girl below him that moaned and grasped a fist of his hair to pull him closer had never bore him any children. His beloved—yes, _beloved_—wife had done that. Two darling girls and the heir he had always desired. She was brilliant, beautiful, and everything he could ever have hoped in a wife. How well she took care of his children, who could ask for a better mother? But… their sex life had all but disappeared over the past five years. It was gone, bye, bye groping her luscious behind, bye, bye, hearing her call out his name in the heat of passion. Goodbye sex.

She would rather take good care of their little three dears than bother with his needs, at first that was fine, he was just as happy to give all his time to their little twins and baby boy. Then time passed, they got older, and the two could have time alone yet… she just didn't want to anymore. Not only did she prefer to just cuddle in bed together, she didn't want another child. Three was perfect, she had told him, they had a happy family, right? Everything was better now. The nightmares of times past had gone away.

Sure… he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to release his pent up tension, he had to find some outlet and his hand didn't cut it any longer. Then he saw how _their_ marriage began to hit the rocks over and over again because of what it lacked and… it was ever so wrong, he was his best friend for heaven's sake! But, that didn't stop him from hinting towards his naughty needs to the childless, cheerless, woman that looked like she wanted something. Perhaps he could release her from her pain just as she could for him? To his great surprise instead of slapping him and calling him the a '_lecher' _she batted her eyes to him and wondered off into the forest for him to follow.

That was, what? Two years ago? Now it was a need. A carnivorous one that caught them in its sticky web of lies… yet, who cared anymore? He was still a good father to his children, she was still a good wife to her husband--if you ignored what they were during right then, of course--and he was still the usual handsome, kind, lecher towards his wife. All was good, all was sound and safe far back at their home village.

_**We see our mirrors from outside,  
And he said we are only pride,  
We stay hidden all our lives.**_

It was a religious ritual that rode them into the ground, eventually it would ruin them but… for now, it didn't matter. It granted them what they needed, for all they knew their spouses were doing the same but… they doubted it. It was their wrong, there really wasn't any justification for it but…

"More," she moaned and, just as always, he pulsed deeper at the request to finally hit the hotspot that her husband never seemed to be able to find. Love wasn't shared between the two, friendship, sure, but nothing more, nothing less.

What more did they need when they had _this_ to look forward to once a week? What more did they need to know when they could feel this rush?

If anything, over the past two years they had become better. She gave more to her husband, she let him do what three years ago she'd never, they stopped fighting as much, they moved far away from those bumpy rocks that got in their way, and he was happier, she was, too, so why was there any need to feel guilt for what she did on her own time? He paid more mind to the children, his hand had ceased to grope at his wife as much as it once had, she was happier, he was, too, so why bother with remorse?

They were shameless and loved it.

_**What else is there to know when our bible's here?  
What else is there to know when our bible's here?  
There are no lies to find when the page is bare  
What else is there to know when your tax is shared?**_

Grunts, moans, gasps, groans it didn't matter what nonsense they spewed to the other in the heat of the moment only _once_ each time did they ever bother with the others name. Right at that moment, at the pinnacle of it all—when the zeal had grown to the edge, then and only then did they dare speak their _friend's_ name. The name of their beloved companion's husband or wife.

The one that wasn't theirs but _was_ all at once.

"Miroku," she screamed as the wave of ecstasy shot through her, the feeling that made her life bearable again. That refreshed her, that her husband couldn't really give her anymore. After all, who would be surprise to know that the monk was better at the deed than the hanyou?

"Kagome," he coaxed as she clenched around him, milking out of him that brilliant buzz that he dreamed about at night, that he looked forward to the moment after they were finished but it didn't matter right then. All his worries, his life, his boredom, his wife's denial, it all faded into oblivion…

If it was so wrong, then why did it feel so right?

* * *

**A/N:** I originally had this in a collection called the 'Defense of Sins' but then I decided to drop that and just post individual one-shots of non-canon couples. I just adore them for some reason.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed. I think I'm going to start writing a lot more non-canons, so if you have a request of any particularly one (for the exclusion of KagxSess because that's done over and over again and I barely count it as non-canon), I'll write a one-shot on it.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
